vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Komato Empire
Summary The Komato Empire is an incredibly militaristic nation that has spread throughout most of the galaxy, after departing their long forgotten home world of "Origin". Driven by a galaxy-wide violent, nationalistic fervor, they have eradicated all races that stand in their way and have reverse engineered the technology of long extinct races. They have been embroiled in a civil war for years now, ripping apart the Tasen, a clade of Komato who have reversed many of their genetic engineering attempts to be closer to their original form. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to at least 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher. Low 7-C with the Phantom Hammer | Low 7-C, High 6-A over time Civilization Type: Galactic Civilization Name: The Komato Empire Origin: Iji Classification: Militaristic Empire Kardashev Level: At least Type 0 Age: At least hundreds of thousands of years old (They were native to Earth and left it long before humans appeared) Population: Billions Territory: Most of the galaxy Technology and Abilities: Genetic engineering and combat drugs meant to heavily enhance their abilities, near-light speed travel, nuclear fusion and fission reactions, planetary shielding, advanced robotics, Nanotechnology allowing for Self-Healing, Hacking, Personal Shielding, and universal translation, Energy Weapons capable of inducing nuclear fission, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Attack Reflection with Resonance Reflectors, Teleportation technology, planetary bombardments capable of wiping out all life on a cellular scale across entire planets, Wormhole Technology and Reality Warping with the Null Driver Attack Potency: Wall level (Light Komato weaponry can heavily injure Komato and Tasen soldiers, who are powerful enough to destroy reinforced doors with kicks) to at least Small Building level (Heavy weapons like the MPFB Devastator and Velocithor V2-10 can completely disintegrate Tasen Scouts and Soldiers, leaving nothing behind) | At least Small Building level (Annihilators are far stronger than regular Komato soldiers and much better armed, and can destroy walls just by walking into them) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Eidolon Armors should be superior to regular Annihilators). Small Town level+ with the Phantom Hammer (One punched a hole through a military complex, vaporizing a long stretch of it. Phantom Hammers are used en masse to raze planets) | Small Town level+, Multi-Continent level over time (Sustained bombardment from an entire fleet of Komato cruisers inevitably destroys all life on a planet over time, and razes the entire surface). Power Source: Nuclear and thermal energy. Industrial Capacity: Unknown. Military Prowess: Thousands of Komato soldiers and beasts enhanced to far above superhuman levels by a constant flow of combat drugs and assisted by personal nanotechnology granting personal shielding and healing. Notable Individuals: General Tor, Iosa Sakera, Assassin Asha Weaknesses: Many Komato have been driven insane by conflict and their combat drugs, especially Annihilators, who are prone to slaughtering their allies. Weaponry: *'Resonance Detonator:' The Komato wielding this weapon causes a short-range burst of energy that knocks opponents away. It can also destroy projectiles. **'Resonance Reflector:' Causes a short-ranged shockwave that reflects projectiles. *'Pulse Cannon:' Fires a short-ranged, high speed beam. It can be fired under a different setting to instead drain energy from opponents. **'Hyper Pulse:' An even stronger upgrade to the Pulse Cannon. *'Shocksplinter:' Fires a high-speed, high-explosive energy burst. It can also be used to create a simple barrier. *'Cyclic Fusion Ignition System:' Fires a short-range beam (actually slugs fired at high speeds and powered by small nuclear fusion reactions within the wielder's nanogun) that can pierce through multiple enemies quickly. *'Plasma Cannon:' Fires a high-power laser that can pierce through multiple enemies in a row. *'Velocithor V2-10:' One of the most powerful Komato weapons, it penetrates nearly all defenses in its way when fired. It's a highly powerful, but tiny fusion-powered coilgun that fires thousands of slugs per second, resulting in the ensuing projectile resembling a laser. *'Massacre:' A highly powerful weapon, the prototype weapon used by the Komato Annihilator that went on a rampage on Ciretako. While it deals ridiculous damage, firing six wall penetrating projectiles in quick succession, it drains the user's health and armor as opposed to their ammunition. *'Null Driver:' A glitched prototype weapon. Originally intended to be used in opening wormholes, the first step in the "Star Strike", it instead has random, highly destructive effects. It may teleport the wielder to unexpected places, scramble the world, transmute their enemies into random materials such as pieces of paper and shell casings, or destroy everything in their surroundings. Soldier Types: Komato Trooper.gif|Trooper Komato Berserker.gif|Berserker Komato Beast.gif|Beast Komato Assassin.gif|Assassin Komato Annihilator.gif|Annihilator Komato Skysmasher.gif|Skysmasher *'Komato Troopers:' The standard Komato soldier, equipped with Pulse Cannons and heavy armor. They are incredibly swift and capable of dodging projectiles such as rockets without issue, and even a small group of them can easily take on large groups of Tasen. *'Komato Berserkers:' A much nastier form of Komato, equipped with Shocksplinters or Plasma Cannons and Resonance Reflectors. They also have personal teleporters allowing them to teleport into the midst of battle from far away, but they can only use these once every several hours. They are incredibly well disciplined and capable of thinking calmly and rationally even when blasted through the air by explosives. *'Komato Beasts:' The sad remnants of those Komato who couldn't survive their combat drugs, transforming into monstrous, quadrupedal beasts of animalistic intelligence. Their armor is filled with explosive Shocksplinter shells. *'Komato Assassins:' High-speed, silent killers who utilize their personal teleportation systems and exceptional reflexes to teleport around a certain area over and over again to ambush, outmaneuver, and slaughter any who pass through. They wield a Plasma Cannon and dual laser daggers. *'Komato Annihilators:' The ultimate Komato weapon, a massive Komato that has become a living, cybernetic tank that only lives to kill. They feel no fear or pain, and can trigger the nanofields of other Komato and Tasen to self-destruct, instantly killing them. *'Komato Skysmashers:' Hovering robots that fire Shocksplinter shells at opponents when they detect them. Key: Normal Weaponry | Annihilators | Eidolon Armor | Alpha Strike Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Iji Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hackers Category:Matter Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6